Harry Potter: After the War
by GinnyMarie32
Summary: This is a story starting the day the war ends and fill in those nineteen years. It's Harry and Ginny and the Weasleys. Everyone's family advances and life continues on. PLEASE comment and review, but this is my first story, so please be nice : : thanks! It's rated M because of some adult themes and some coarse language, but those parts aren't too detailed.
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny, sh, sh, sh. Ginny, it'll be okay. Oh Ginny. I am so sorry," Harry Potter held Ginny Weasley in his arms as they sat in the Burrow, the night following the battle of Hogwarts.

"Harry, they're gone. Harry. Harry," she wailed into his neck. Harry solemnly put his head down on hers and cried quietly. Next to them, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch, talking quietly. "I can't believe he's gone. He's my brother," Ron reached around Hermione and hugged her closer. Molly and Arthur sat with George on the stairs.

"Tonks and Remus, too," George muttered. Arthur and Molly flinched at the sound of their friends names. Teddy cried and turned his hair blue, Molly comforted the new baby.

"Colin and Lavender," Percy sat on a chair opposite the couch, next to Charlie. Bill and Fleur walked in holding hands sadly.

"Snape, too," Harry spoke up.

"But don't forget, through all of our loss," Ginny adjusted around Harry, "we defeated Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Vincent Crabbe, Scabior and Nagini." Then she whispered in Harry's ear so only he could hear, "you defeated Voldemort."

"An' others, zoo," Fleur mentioned in her heavy French accent.

"On which side?" Arthur asked and then stood up to get a mug of tea.

"I'd like to say their side, I know giants, snatchers and Death Eaters were killed. Or Captured. But also over 50 of our witches and wizards, too," Charlie looked at an old picture of his deceased brother in Egypt. No one had ever been sadder, more upset, more angry and more accomplished in their lives.

Eventually, over the next month, everyone at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world grieved and mourned, but tried to get over it. They had a heavy graduation, honoring each of the students and professors that died. A week after graduation, everyone was hanging out at the Burrow. Arthur and Molly were out, Charlie had gone back to working with dragons, Bill and Fleur had gone back to their house. Percy was back at work at the ministry, trying to rebuild it under Kinsgley's authority. George was at his magic shop but had recently got together with Angelina Johnson, and they'd been spending a lot of time together. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only ones in the house. Ginny and Harry had grown close after the battle, being together had made the whole process easier.

"Are you looking forward to your last year at Hogwarts, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny walked into the kitchen in their nightdresses.

"I'm glad it's my last, which sounds bad but none of them have been brilliantly easy. But you know that," Harry and Ron ran downstairs in their pajamas.

"Good morning!" Ginny perked up as Harry greeted her. Ginny skipped over to Harry and jumped to her tiptoes. He pulled her up and they kissed.

"Still my baby sister, Harry," Ron kissed Hermione and set the tea kettle on.

"I'm barely younger than you! Anyway, you're not my father," she rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's shirt collar and kissed him once more. "I'm going to shower."

"Me too," Harry started following Ginny upstairs but corrected himself to Ron, "I mean, separately. Not together. We're not showering together, Ron. I'm sorry. We're taking separate showers, apart from one another."

Once upstairs, Harry and Ginny sat on the bed together.

"Harry, when will we..." she trailed off.

"What, Ginny?" He laid back on the bed.

"You know," she didn't want to say the words, "when will we _shower_?"

"Do you mean shower," Harry paused, "or do you mean _shower_?"

"I mean _shower_," she laid next to him, propped up on her elbow.

"I don't know," he slowly grasped Ginny's hip and pulled her towards him.

"Well. I'm ready, if you're ready." Ginny stroked Harry's cheek.

"Yeah! I'm ready," realizing his over eager tone he repeated quietly, "yes, that would be acceptable."

"Okay deary," Ginny crawled right next to Harry.

"When do you want to?" Harry started heating up.

"Now." Ginny climbed on top of Harry and started kissing him fiercely. She ripped off his pajama shirt and started kissing his chest.

Meanwhile, downstairs.

"They're finally gone," Ron pushed Hermione against the wall and kissed her. She bit her lip and kissed his neck.

"Do you want to do it?" Ron muttered clumsily.

"You're too eager, Ron!" Hermione smiled at her boyfriend and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ron set her down and started up the stairs. "What time would that be?" He added.

"Twenty four," Hermione turned bright red but followed Ron up the stairs. They started making out in the hallway and Ron managed to get the door open just in time to see Ginny about to take her dress off.

"Ron! What're you doing in here?!" Ginny pulled her dress down and jumped off the bed.

"Guys! What the bloody hell?!" Harry grabbed his shirt and bunched it on his lap.

"What were you doing to my sister? Harry!" Ron questioned Harry.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione pulled Ron out into the hall.

"But Hermione! That's my baby sister in there! And my best friend. Hermione! That's disgusting," he groaned a sigh of pain.

"I know, Ron. But they've been snogging for months. Ron, we didn't even wait that long," she calmed Ron's tense forehead.

"Yeah, Hermione. But that's different. It's us, not my little sister." Ron walked back into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Ron! I didn't know you'd be in here," Harry spoke apologetically.

"C'mon, Ron. It's the natural order of things, we haven't even done anything yet. At least we're not like you and Hermione, pretty much constantly humping like rabbits," then Ginny saw Hermione's ashamed face, "sorry Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

Recently: Ron and Hermione walked in on Harry and Ginny in the bedroom...

"It's okay, Ginny. I have a solution for this issue, but you might not like it," Hermione fiddled with the buttons of her nightdress.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as Ron glared at Harry.

"We could move out. Get our own places. Have our own rooms, have privacy for the first time in our lives," Hermione proposed the idea to the group and prayed for a positive reaction, as much as she loved Ginny, she couldn't stand another night of sharing a room, and the constant sneaking around with Ron.

"Brilliant!" Harry, Ron and Ginny exclaimed after thinking about it for a moment.

"We could live in a flat in London!" Harry turned on a record player and grabbed Ginny up and started dancing around.

"We could live in a house with enough area to play Quidditch!" Ron chimed in as he started dancing with Hermione. She rolled her eyes, but a smile crept upon her face and he spun her around like a princess. Ron and Hermione seemed pretty enthralled deep in each other's throats, so they went off to Ron's room. Ginny and Harry kissed and laid down on the bed.

After a half hour of dancing around in their pajamas, they heard Molly and Arthur come home.

"Kids! Where are you?" Molly shouted as the four of them ran down the stairs.

"Mum! We have a brilliant idea!" Ginny hugged her parents and settled on the couch to explain.

"What is it, dear?" Arthur sat across from his youngest child.

"Well, we were thinking about," Ginny paused, "never mind, not important. Anyway, we thought it would be a good idea to move out."

"Soon," Hermione added.

"Are you proposing you four live together?" Molly asked as she snuggled Teddy, who was at the Burrow for a visit from his grandmother's.

"Yes, which would be good, because we could live in London, Harry, Hermione and I could work while Ginny finishes her last year of school. Then she lives with us during breaks and when she graduates she'll move in, full time, too," Ron silently hoped his parents would approve.

"I accept these terms," Molly started feeding Teddy with a bottle, she briefly turned her hair purple.

"But she won't really live with you until she's an adult, right?" Arthur looked concerned.

"Yes," Ginny confirmed, but sighed at her dad's protectiveness.

Ron and Hermione went upstairs to 'discuss plans' while Ginny showered.

"Arthur, Molly. First off, I'd like to thank you for welcoming me into your family, and I love you all so much. I want you to know, Ginny and I are quite serious," He flinched at his wording, "I don't mean serious in _that_ way, because we're not," again, with the wording, "I just mean, by the time she graduates she'll be an adult and we'll have been together for quite a while, I don't plan on changing anything, I'm committed. I just wanted to make sure you knew, and were alright, with my intentions."

Molly grabbed Arthur's hand and held in a deep breath.

"What _are_ your intentions?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I plan on proposing to her this year," watching the looks on their faces go from concern to pleased was satisfying, "and I know it's a long time away, but I want to make sure you're okay with it."

"Harry! Of course we're okay with it, you're already part of the family." Molly hugged her future son-in-law.

"I know you treat her well," Arthur and Harry firmly shook hands.

(One week later) July 26th

"I can't believe we're living here!" Hermione exclaimed as they four of them walked into their new flat together.

"Wow, it's so spacious." Ron commented.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny smiled cheerfully.

"You know what that's like," Harry smiled at Ginny and grabbed her belt loop. He pulled her to him, "you're wonderful." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Harry," she paused, not meaning to let out three words she'd always thought. "You're brilliant."

After settling into their new home and starting to unpack boxes, Harry decided to go grocery shopping.

"Okay, so what's the plan for Harry's birthday?" Ginny sat on an ottoman in a purple summery dress.

"We go out to the Burrow for lunch with the rest of the Weasleys and Teddy. Then we go to a Qiudditch match. Then go for dinner." Hermione had a quick quotes quill writing down what she said.


	3. Chapter 3

July 31

Harry often wandered why they hadn't shagged yet, but when he talked to Ginny about it, you could tell she was nervous, but that all changed on his birthday.

"Happy birthday, love!" Ginny crawled into bed as Harry woke up. "There's breakfast in the kitchen, I can draw you a bath if you like. We have the whole day planned out, but plenty of free time right now."

"A bath sounds nice, but I'd rather have a shower." Harry winked at his girlfriend.

"Oh, okay!" Ginny got up to start their shower, but turned back around, "do you want a shower, or a _shower_?"

"Well, I was thinking, it _is_ my birthday. And Ron and Hermione will still be asleep." Harry pulled Ginny back to bed.

"Well that's good, because I thought you might want to, so for our first time," she undid her robe, "I decided to wear this!" She jumped onto Harry in a lacy, red and black bra and pantie set.

"Wow, Ginny. You're so hot," he kissed her passionately.

"Thanks babe," she said breathily. She ripped off his shirt. He undid her bra.

He moaned with pleasure. She took his pants off, leaving both of them only in their underwear.

"Ready?" Harry flipped on top of Ginny.

"Hell yeah." Ginny took off her panties and Harry took off his boxers.

Afterwards they lay on the bed, panting.

"Wow," Ginny said.

"That was amazing, Gin." Harry rolled over and kissed her lightly on the nose.

"Breakfast?" Ginny got up and threw her robe on. Harry got up and put his pajamas back on.

"Yeah, I'm ravished." They walked outside to see Ron and Hermione filling their plates.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" They said in unison.

Sitting at the table, Hermione started to notice Harry and Ginny acting differently.

"Wait," she paused, "you guys did it, didn't you?" Hermione glared playfully while Ginny and Harry turned bright red.

"It's okay, guys," Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Why should we tell you?" Ginny raised her eyebrow and turned to face Harry.

"Yeah, it's our business, and our business is private," then he murmured, "and busy." Ginny lightly hit Harry in the chest. He turned to face her. Their faces were only an inch apart. They giggled and started cleaning up breakfast. Ron and Hermione went off to get ready for the day while Harry and Ginny stood on the balcony drinking tea.

They turned to face each other, their elbows on the railing next to them. "Ginny," Harry looked her in the eyes, set down his tea and held her hand.

"Yes, Harry," Ginny looks at him.

"Ginny," he paused, "Ginny," he repeated, "I love you. With all my heart, I love you." They had both always known they loved each other, they just hadn't voiced it yet.

"Oh Harry!" she immediately responded, "I love you too." Then she put her mouth to his ear, "I always have." They kissed tenderly.

"We should probably get ready, we have to be at the Burrow in two hours, and Ron wants to drive," Ginny pulled Harry into their room and started kissing him. They were both so wrapped up in what they'd both admitted, and the romance of the situation. Soon they were in the shower, _showering_.

At 12:15 they all came out of their rooms, showered and dressed. Ginny was wearing a flowing, medium length green skirt and a summery purple tank top. Hermione was wearing a yellow dress with a blue belt. Harry and Ron wore button up shirts and jeans.

"We have to go!" Ron shouted as he tucked in his shirt.

"It's too late to drive, Ron! Even if we raced we would still be late and your mum is making lunch," Hermione sprayed her hair once more and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, "Arthur and I already put out the Floo Network to the Burrow." She stepped in the fireplace, threw the powder on the ground and shouted "The Weasley Burrow" and disappeared. Soon they all arrived at the Burrow, just in time for Molly to set the table, with a whip of her wand.

"Hello, my dearies!" Molly hugged each of them, "I'm so glad you're here. Happy birthday, Harry!" Molly showed Harry the stack of presents and food that was waiting for him. As no one knew of his recent change of address, they had sent his presents to the Burrow.

"Wow! Brilliant," Harry was still surprised by the sight of presents on his birthday.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Arthur smiled at the gang as he walked downstairs.

"'Ello, maties," George warmly greeted them as he walked in with some of his experimental toys. For an hour they celebrated, ate and opened presents. Harry received candies, money, knick-knacks, pictures and newspaper clippings from various friends and classmates. Eventually everyone sat around the house, full from the meal. Harry played with Teddy.

"Hello, Teddy. Aah!" Harry tickled the small boy on his lap. Teddy turned Harry's hair rainbow for a few seconds.

"I love this little man!" Harry smiled as Teddy stared at Harry.

Pretty soon they all got ready to go, packing the presents in a bag of Harry's he'd charmed with the Undetectable Extension Charm. They went back to the flat. As they all arrived through the Floo Network, Ginny said to Harry, "do you want to know what we're doing now?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Harry pulled her in and kissed her.

"Well that's for later, but for now we have tickets to see the Holyhead Harpies against Puddlemere United, but we better go soon!" She ran into her and Harry's room and grabbed her dark green shirt for the game, to represent the Harpies. Hermione threw on a similar green sweater, and a gold skirt. Ron and Harry wore navy shirts for Puddlemere.

A few hours later, back at the flat.

"Wow! What an amazing match," Harry exclaimed and he and Ron cheered.

"You're only saying that because Puddlemere won." Hermione scoffed and went into her room to shower and change.

"We were slaughtered. But I still dream of playing for them," Ginny smiled and went back into their room. Harry followed and Ron went back with Hermione.

After a shower, Ginny finally told Harry what they were doing.

"We're going to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and drinks, then Madame Puddifoots Tea Shop for dessert, then The Hog's Head for more drinks, and finally finishing off the night at Three Broomsticks." Ginny smiled mysteriously.

"We'll be completely legless by the end of the night!" Harry smiled and kissed Ginny.

"That's the plan!" Ginny smiled playfully at her boyfriend, remembering the first time she saw him at King's Cross Station.

Harry and Ron both donned blazers and slacks, while Hermione and Ginny wore dresses with heels.

"Wow, Ginny," Harry weakened at his knees at the sight of Ginny.

"Thanks, Harry," she looked him over, "you look like a dream." She took his hand and walked into the living room.

"Hermione! Blimy," Ron tightened his tie.

"Ron, you're so handsome!" Hermione kissed him and they walked into the living room.

The rest of the night was fun and exciting, but eventually they all wound up sloshed in the loft.


End file.
